


So now what?

by lykelee171



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, The ongwink is sadly onesided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 00:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykelee171/pseuds/lykelee171
Summary: Seongwu doesn't back down from a bet.  Especially when his crush is involved.





	So now what?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fluffypark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffypark/gifts).

> Soooooooo This is a belated birthday present to Shaz! My friend, my pal, my confidant, my IRL haha 
> 
> Thank you for being real. Thank you for being you. Thank you for being so lovely. And most importantly, thank you for being born!
> 
> This is my fluff in a long time and it is short haha because I have exhausted ALL my fluff juice on this and I feel like this was slowly turning to smut for some reason so I ended it hahahahaha because we all know I am a soft stan and I can't do that. But there is this weird thing about Onghwang where I can only think of matured content... but I digress
> 
> I hope that this doesn't disappoint! uwu i love you

He found it stupid. But his competitive spirit got the best of him and he found logic slowly escape from his system.

“$100? You promise? No crying to your boyfriend about how I stole your money?” Seongwu taunted.

Jihoon smirked, “I am not a sore loser. I promise.”

Seongwu knew that Jihoon had his fingers crossed behind his back but his soft spot for the younger male made him turn a blind eye. Because his pride was at stake.  _ Because he needed to shake Jihoon’s world somehow, _ Seongwu dusted that thought quickly from his mind. 

  
  
  
  


He smoothed down the creases on his pants and took a reassuring breath before making his approach. His target today had snowy pale skin, so soft like the snow in Hokkaido that he skied on last Christmas.  _ Alone,  _ he recalled,  _ but perhaps this year could be different? _ His nape looked... _ graceful _ , and Seongwu was confused by the thoughts he had conjured up in his mind about the man before him. 

He squared his shoulders as he raised a finger to tap on the stranger’s shoulder. “Hi.”

  
  
  
  
  


The stranger turned. “Hi.” he replied.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


They stared at each other. It was probably only 2 minutes at most, but the awkwardness made it feel like it had been hours. 

  
  


The man smiled, eyes cute and cartoon-fox like. Seongwu’s resolve falters a little. He needs to rethink his strategy.  _ There was no way that a man like this would give him his number with some dumb pick up line.  _

Seongwu looked like a goldfish, jaw unhinged, eyes blinking. The man put down the drink in his hand, “You just winked at me with both eyes, you must find me twice as attractive?”

  
  


Seongwu blinked some more, so entranced by the beauty of the man before him that his brain must have been malfunctioning. 

And then it set in… the pickup line… the joke

  
  
  
  


“Are you hitting on me?” Seongwu couldn’t help the twitch of his lips into a full blown smile. “Was that a pickup line?”

  
  
  


Seongwu saw the male’s ears flush, growing intensely red at the tips of his ears and spreading across his cheeks. He dipped his head in embarrassment. “I don’t usually do this. I just assumed that you approached me for that reason. If I was mistaken, please forget that this happened.” 

  
  


Seongwu tried to conceal a laugh with the back of his hand.  _ Adorable, the man in front of him was just adorable.  _ “I could tell.”

“Tell what?”

“That you don’t usually do this,” Seongwu replied, now with a full-faced grin. “And I am humbled that you will go out of your way for me.”

  
  


He looked at Seongwu bashfully, lower lip held captive between his pearly whites. Seongwu could tell his gaze was laden with expectation, anticipation for Seongwu to take the lead. And so he did. “I came here because my friend behind me put a wager on you. He doesn’t think that I would be able to score your number. And I was confident until I properly saw your face.”

  
  


_ The cutie is cute when confused,  _ Seongwu thought, giggling internally. “I was prepared to put in desperate measures until you hit on me first. You surprised me. You intrigue me.”

  
  
  
  
  


“What was your desperate measure going to be?”

“I was going to split 50% of my earnings with you,” Seongwu replied, loosening his tie around his neck and placing it by the bar nonchalantly. He was getting comfortable because he expected to talk to the beautiful stranger before him for a long long time. “I was going to ask you to pretend to laugh at something funny I said,” Seongwu’s voice dipped into a whisper, silky. His finger traced the rim of the stranger’s martini glass. “I was prepared to grovel at your feet.”

  
  


Seongwu lifted his eyes from the glass slowly, and while doing so, he scanned the man’s body before him from the feet up. He rested his gaze on the face he was convinced was sculpted by the gods.  _ Those lips,  _ Seongwu couldn’t blink the lust away,  _ how would they taste? _

  
  


The stranger pouted. “Damn, I could’ve gotten money? I should have held out a bit longer.” He was leaning closer now, left arm supporting his weight against the bar. His slender fingers grazed the stem of the glass gently, moving up and down absentmindedly. 

  
  


“How about a meal?” Seongwu asked, one corner turned up into a smirk. “My friend back there always told me that a way to a man’s heart is through his stomach. It had worked for him, and I am praying to the love gods above that it will work now.”

The strange beauty dipped his head in quiet laughter and Seongwu had never anticipated his answer more. “You mention your friend quite a lot. Are you sure you don’t want him instead?”

Seongwu remained still, facial features unwavering. He has been trained like a robot. He has had years of practice now. Nothing will make him break.  _ _ But the feelings were still there. And so was his raw desire.  _ And now I desire for you, _ Seongwu wanted to say out loud but it wouldn’t have made any sense without any context. Maybe he will change things. He already knew something felt different. Something was right. And this beautiful stranger? He was no stranger at all.

  
  


“You like games, don’t you?” He asked, pulling the glass away from Seongwu’s fingertips just like he was pulling him away from his deep thoughts. “Then I’ll give you another. Find out my name first, Ong Seongwu, then we’ll talk.” 

  
  


He downed the remainder of his drink before gathering his blazer to leave Seongwu in the dust. He did pause and gave him a longing glance. But within seconds, he had disappeared.

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ If this is what you want to play, Hwang Minhyun, I will play this game with you.  _ Seongwu scoffed, turning to the bartender with a nod for a beer. 

  
  


Then he came to the realisation….. _ He had just lost $100 to Jihoon tonight! _

  
  



End file.
